Field
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of internet network security, and more particularly to a method of pushing passwords, and a pushing system.
Background
In the age of the internet, networks bring us great convenience, which make us increasingly rely on various types of network services.
One consequent problem is that a user needs to register different types of account names and passwords for different application programs. For example, many application programs have different account names and passwords requirements. The account names and passwords must only be numbers, must contain uppercase letters and symbols, must be 6 digits or must be greater than 8 digits, so that the account names and passwords cannot be reused between different application programs. In addition, passwords corresponding to high security level application program bank accounts may be periodically updated.
In a conventional password management method, a password file folder or a password list is managed by a master password, and whether to open the password file folder or password list is determined by judging an identification of the master password, so that a user can search and read an account name and a password in the password file folder or password list. However, this password management method is not only time-consuming, but it also cannot share cryptographic libraries.